The invention relates to a method for manufacturing light metal objects which are shaped by plastic deformation and which, before use, are joined securely to parts or objects made of steel or another metal. The invention also relates to a shaped body with a light metal part in particular in the form of a hollow body which is connected to a steel part or object of an appropriate metal.
Light metal cylinders which are employed for example as shock absorber sleeves are usually joined to a lower steel part by means of a flanged edge which is made during the production of the cylinder and into which the steel part is introduced and clamped in place. Such a connection between two steel parts is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,525.
The method used to date to manufacture the shaped part mentioned at the start is however very disadvantageous as the connection between two different metals is not sufficiently reliable and requires several steps to make it.
In view of this it is an object of the invention to eliminate the known shortcomings and to allow the process for manufacturing light metal shaped bodies, which have to be joined to steel or another appropriate material for their use in practice, to become simpler and economically more attractive.